Electronic equipment is routinely used in an operational environment by mounting the equipment in one or more cabinets. It is becoming more and more common to use commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) electronic equipment whenever possible since COTS equipment is typically less expensive and more readily available than specialized equipment. However, in rugged environments such as various commercial or military applications, electronic equipment could be subjected to severe shocks or vibrations. Unfortunately, standard COTS equipment is usually not designed to operate in rugged environments where severe shocks or vibrations are present. If not mitigated, these shocks or vibrations could damage or destroy the electronic equipment or even cause the electronic equipment to be forcibly ejected from a cabinet.